


More then you see in the mirror

by Truthwritaslies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not as young as he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More then you see in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing commercially recognizable belongs to me and I make no money off this fic.

Tony knows he's not as young as he used to be. He's just past the wrong end of forty and while he doesn't mind so much the respect his years in NCIS have granted him among the younger agents or the tempering experience has done to his personality, he worries about other things. 

He knows he's no longer the fresh-faced, pretty-young-thing that had practically handed Gibbs an autographed copy of Tony's daddy-issues and begged (silently but still begged) for Gibbs to step into that roll for him. He's glad now that Gibbs never had. Not really. 

The respect Gibbs had given him and the high expectations had done more to sort Tony out then anything else he'd ever had and it was only when Tony had exceeded those expectations that Gibbs had given even a hint that he might have caught the other signals Tony had been throwing him. 

And it's been so good, the last ten years. So good that Tony can't help but worry. He's seen the looks younger agents have shot Gibbs, the comments just toeing the line of improper. Gibbs is gorgeous, smart, brave, strong and as honest as his job will allow him to be. Who wouldn't want him? (Somehow Tony misses the looks and comments thrown in his direction by the junior agents.)

Tony can see the wrinkles around his eyes growing deeper with every passing year, the subtle start of sagging in the flesh of his jaw that would easily turn jowly if he allowed himself to indulge the way his father had. The ever so tiny start of a beer belly no matter how much he worked out. 

The more he looked in the mirror the more imperfections appeared and when he compared himself to the younger agents he had trouble understanding what Gibbs saw in him. 

Strong arms with warm calloused hands circle him from behind. He catches Gibbs's eyes in the mirror. There's sawdust still clinging to his hair. 

"Hello, Beautiful." Gibbs says. 

Tony may not see what Gibbs sees, but there is no lie in the easy words and, for the moment, it is enough to set aside his insecurities. 

Tony is not as young as he once was but he'll hold onto what he has as long as he can.


End file.
